Canciones Del Corazón
by Sophie Cullen
Summary: Son songfics.. Que inician apartir de la peticion de mano de bella... Y todo lo que conlleva... La Boda, Transformacion... Etc... ExB...
1. Y Quien es el?

Un momento musical…

**Los Hechos mas importantes en la vida de los Cullen y Bella, Después de Eclipse…**

**Cada uno con una canción que demuestra la situación…**

**¿Y Quien es el?**

**Hoy, por fin es el día en que le daremos la noticia a Charlie estoy muy asustada aunque teniendo a Edward a mi lado estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien ¿no?...**

**Llegamos a mi casa, dentro del volvo plateado de Edward, el al llegar me dijo:**

**Bella, tranquila, nada malo va a pasar**

**No, no es eso Edward, es que su reacción es lo que me asusta.**

**Tranquila**

**Con ello dirigió su mirada hacia mi y me dio un beso muy tierno en los labios, luego su hermosa sonrisa torcida que me conforto aun mas.**

**Vamos…**

**En un segundo el ya estaba abriendo la puerta para que bajara, me agarro la mano y nos dirigimos juntos, a enfrentar a mi padre.**

**Entramos y enseguida pasamos a la sala donde sabíamos Charlie estaría viendo un partido…**

**Cha- Papa ¿Podemos Hablar?...**

**Si, Que paso Bells- Dijo mirando me a los ojos.**

_**Mirándote a los ojos juraría**_

_**Que tienes algo nuevo que contarme**_

_**Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo **_

_**Quizá para mañana sea tarde**_

**Papa, es una noticia muy importante, sobre Edward y Yo…**

**Estas, embarazada Isabella, por que si es así… Dijo Charlie mirándonos muy enojado**

**No, Señor, Bella no esta embarazada, nosotros todavía no…**

**Se me empezó a subir el color al rostro y decidí cortarlo antes de que acabara la frase…**

**No, Papa, es que nosotros vamos a CASARNOS…**

_**¿Y como es el?**_

_**¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti?**_

_**¿De donde es?**_

_**¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?**_

_**Pregúntale: ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**_

**¿¿QUE??- Isabella, de que estas hablando están muy jóvenes para casarse, por que no lo piensan…**

**NO, papa, ya esta decidido, yo me quiero casar con Edward.**

**Edward retírate deseo hablar con Bella a SOLAS…**

**No, Edward no te vallas...**

**Bella, tranquila, dejare que hables con tu papa…**

**En eso se acerco para darme un abrazo y susurrarme al oído…**

_**Llevare el coche a mi casa y alcánzame en cuanto puedas… Te esperare en nuestra casa…**_

**Con eso me quede mas tranquila y me dispuse a oír lo que me quería decir mi padre…**

_**Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**_

_**¿Y como es el?**_

_**¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti?**_

_**¿De donde es?**_

_**¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?**_

_**Pregúntale: ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**_

_**Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**_

**Bella, estas segura de que lo amas, espera no me interrumpas, el te dejo y tu te quedaste destrozada, no quiero que te pase lo mismo esta vez, no quiero volver a verte destruida, como un Zombi, eres mi hija y me importas no sabes cuanto.**

**Y también esta Jacob te imaginas como va a sufrir, el era tu amigo y bueno tu te veías tan feliz con el.**

**Papa dije con determinación Yo lo amo, y si también quiero a Jacob, pero como se quiere a un hermano o es mas un amigo al cual nunca olvidare, pero yo se que no me hará feliz, como lo hace Edward, el es mi ángel, la razón por a que vivo… No se como te lo puedo describir…**

**Esto se lo decía mientras lagrimas rodaban por mi rostro, el recuerdo de cuando me dejo, todavía dolía, pero también el saber que ahora no lo haría me hacia **_**eternamente**_** feliz.**

**Hija, esta bien, te doy mi bendición, te puedes casar con el.**

**Papa, Papa, Gracias, el me hará muy feliz… Decía eso mientras corría por mis llaves y por mi abrigo pues llovía, enseguida alcanzaría a Edward y le diría a toda su familia que por fin estaríamos juntos por la**_** eternidad**_**. **

**Hija, no le digas que has llorado, que no lo note, solo dile que estas muy feliz, que lo pueden hacer y que yo te llevare al altar y por cierto vestida de blanco te veras muy bien…**

_**Arréglate mujer, se hace tarde**_

_**Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve,**_

_**El te estará esperando para amarte,**_

_**Y yo estaré celoso de perderte,**_

_**Y abrígate, te sienta bien ese vestido,**_

_**Sonríete, que no sospeche que hayas llorado**_

_**Y déjame, que vaya preparando mi equipaje,**_

_**Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta.**_

**Salí tan rápido como mi viejo camión lo permitió, creo que le tomaría la palabra a Edward de comprarme otro coche como regalo de Bodas, si sonaba bien esa idea.**

**En menos de lo que esperaba la Mansión Cullen apareció ante mí y un sonriente Edward me esperaba en el porche, junto a una hiperactiva Alice…**

**Edward salió corriendo para abrirme la puerta y recibirme en sus brazos, al estar en ellos me sentí tan segura, que no sentí cuando me estaba llevando hacia el interior de la casa…**

__

_**¿Y como es el?**_

_**¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti?**_

_**¿De donde es?**_

_**¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?**_

_**Pregúntale: ¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?**_

_**Es un ladrón, que me ha robado todo.**_

_**Se repite 2 veces…**_

**Bella, Ángel, que te dijo tu papa- Me pregunto mi Edward en cuanto estuvimos sentados en el sofá de la sala y con toda su familia enfrente de nosotros esperando la respuesta…**

**El ha dicho que….SI!! Edward nos podemos casar, tenemos su permiso y bendición…**

**Bella, perfecto, Te amo lo sabias…**

**Si, amor, yo también…**

**Ya esta bien, bien que se quieran mucho, pero piensen en las cosas que nos faltan- comento una exasperada Alice- La lista de invitados, las invitaciones, los vestidos, los trajes, el menú, la iglesia…**

**Dijo empezando a enumerar una larga lista, que sin duda implicaría para mi más una tortura, que algo que haría con gusto, pero no solo ello, tenia miedo de Alice, que cosas me obligaría a usar… NO…. **

**Jasper sintiendo mi miedo, me mando unas olas de calma y me dedico una mirada de compasión… Voltea ver a mi prometido, y le dije**

**Edward, no podría ser una boda en las Vegas, tu, yo y un juez vestido de Elvis…**

**Isabella Cullen!!... Me grito mi exasperada casi hermana… **

**¿Cuánto me quieres?, me dijo mientras me hacia un pucherito, de los que nadie podía resistirse…**

**Pues, tú lo sabes como a una hermana, mi mejor amiga… conteste mientras evitaba su carita…**

**Bueno, entonces me vas a dejar organizar tu boda, verdad, ¿verdad que si?...**

**Está bien Alice pero con 3 condiciones:**

**Nada de enseñarme los precios… Por que si no salgo corriendo a Las Vegas con Edward.**

**Yo elijo a los invitados, menos de 100, entendido.**

**Y la ultima, y para lo que le pido permiso a Esme y a Carlisle... y no me importa tu opinión Alice… ¿Puede ser la fiesta aquí en la casa?**

**Claro, hija… Además nosotros también esperábamos que la fiesta se realizara aquí así que esta bien. Mientras no destrocen nada... Entendido Emmett, Jasper… Y nada de apuestas.**

**Esta, bien mama... contestaron ambos con miradas decepcionadas en sus rostros.**

**Entonces Alice aceptas las condiciones**

**Si, Si, gracias Bella, te prometo que seguiré todo al pie de la letra… pero por ahora hay tanto que hacer…**

**Alice, son las 9 de la noche que compras puedes hacer ahora… pregunte asustada, por que la respuesta fuera un viaje de improvisto a Port Angels o a Seattle…**

**Por internet… me grito mientras subía a su habitación a velocidad vampírica y los de más vampiros la veían con aire de resignación.**

**Creo, que deberé pensar seriamente en cancelar sus tarjetas de… Carlisle no acabo ni siquiera de decir su frase, pues en ese momento llegaba una muy triste- Enojada Alice.**

**Papa- Dijo utilizando la misma técnica que conmigo- tu no le cancelarias a tu hija sus tarjetas, verdad.**

**Alice, es que, compras demasiado…respondió Carlisle, pero sabíamos que contra Alice nadie podría.**

**Alice se acerco a el y le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en cada mejilla (Chantaje, se nota), lo mismo hizo con Esme…**

**Esta bien, hija nadie te va a cancelar tus tarjetas- añadió muy maternalmente Esme y mirando a Carlisle con una mirada de "no te atrevas a hacerlo" y una sonrisa a Alice.**

**Gracias mama, te quiero, lo sabias… grito de nuevo mientras subía a su habitación.**

**Todos, pusimos cara de resignación y yo me acomode en el regazo de Edward, mientras las demás parejas que estaban ahí hacían lo mismo que nosotros…**

**Continuara…**


	2. Dile

Diciéndole a Jacob Coro

**Yo soy tu maestro**

**En este momento Edward y yo nos dirigíamos hacia la frontera de los licántropos me iba a ver con Jacob, necesitaba decirle que me casaba, y que lo quería como un amigo, pero que necesitaba de Edward para vivir y que contra eso el no podía hacer nada.**

**Bella, te encuentras bien estas muy pensativa, segura de que quieres hacer esto, puede hacerlo después, no hay prisa. Me dijo Edward, parando un momento el coche para poder mirarlo a los ojos.**

**Si, Edward, no te preocupes es necesario que lo haga, que lo intente…**

**Esta bien- Me dijo volviendo a encender el coche y avanzando lo poco que faltaba para llegar.**

**En la frontera ya nos esperaba Jacob, me baje del coche, le dije a Edward que me esperara y me dirigí hacia mi amigo…**

_**Baby, ardire esperando por tu amor,**_

_**Dime la verdad estas segura de que tu,**_

_**Quieres volver con el va a,**_

_**Volver tu vida una pesadilla,**_

_**Yo no se pero como que se te olvido con quien estas tu hablando**_

**Jacob-Dije mirándolo a los ojos…**

**Bella- Dijo el haciendo lo mismo**

**De que quieres hablar, Bella, recibí tu invitación, supongo que ya eres feliz ¿no?.**

**Jacob, para eso vine, no quiero verte sufrir, por favor, yo te quiero pero como un amigo, no como lo quiero a el.**

**Bella, tu me amas aunque todavía no lo hayas notado, yo se que me amas…**

_**Yo soy tu maestro,**_

_**Quien supo enseñarte,**_

__

_**Fui el segundo en tu vida, **_

_**Pero el primero en amarte,**_

**No, Jacob, no te engañes, yo lo amo a el, el tiene mi alma, mi vida, mi corazón en sus manos… Yo sin el no soy nada, tu lo viste, el tiempo que no estuve con el, mi vida fue un infierno…**

_**Como es posible que,**_

_**Me digas que lo amas, cuando yo se,**_

_**Que soy el dueño de tu cama.**_

**Bella, yo se que tu me amas y algún día correrás hacia mi pidiendo que te saque de la oscuridad y el frio con mi calor yo lo se…**

**No, Jacob... Entiendelo, YO AMO a Edward, siempre lo hare, sin el mi vida, no me importa... Tu solo eres mi amigo... mi mejor amigo.. pero nada mas... **

_**Yo soy tu maestro,**_

_**Quien supo enseñarte,**_

_**De tu cuerpo yo conozco hasta la ultima parte,**_

_**Como es posible que,**_

_**Me digas que lo amas, cuando yo se,**_

_**Que soy el dueño de tu cama. **_

**Por que eso hiciste la última vez, te refugiaste en mis brazos, yo fui quien te saco adelante esos meses, yo le devolví el sol a tu vida, tu me lo dijiste que yo era tu Sol… En esos días grises, tú y yo en mi cochera éramos felices, reíamos, y estabas conmigo…**

_**Cuando estabas afligida en mí, **_

_**Encontraste amor, y aquella capa de,**_

_**Quien repello tu corazón, junto a mi tus días grises, **_

_**Volvieron a ver el Sol…**_

**Bella, como puedes olvidar todo eso, y solo mandar una invitación para que asista a tu boda con ese chupasangre, como puedes Me hacer eso…**

__

_**Y ahora tu me dices que has vuelto a tu antiguo amor,**_

_**Y que lo quieres, lo amas,**_

_**Y con el vas a casarte, tratas de hacerme sufrir,**_

_**Para que un día llegue a odiarte,**_

_**Pero mientras más lo intentas,**_

_**Mi amor se hace mas grande…**_

_**Coro**_

**Y bella ya me han dicho que me olvide de ti, que ya no te quiera, que encuentra a alguien mas, me lo han dicho todos, Quil, Sam, Todos… Y sabes que yo no los escucho por que tu eres la única en quien pienso, a quien amo…**

_**Ruki, me dice cula hermano, **_

_**Te debes resignar, y ese es el tipo, **_

_**De consejos que yo no quiero escuchar,**_

_**No puedo seguir viviendo si a mi lado tu no estas.**_

**Por favor, Bella, quédate aquí conmigo, no vuelvas con ese chupasangre, por favor..**

**Jacob, No puedo… Lo amo…**

_**Vuelve, te necesito mujer odial,**_

_**Vuelve, mi cuerpo extraña tu calor**_

_**Vuelve, te necesito mujer odial,**_

_**Vuelve que estoy ardiendo de pasión.**_

_**Coro**_

**Ya no pude mas, ver a mi amigo llorar, entonces hice lo más conveniente**

**Jacob, olvídame, no vayas a la boda, se feliz, yo seré feliz… _Con EL..._**

**Y corrí, hacia el volvo de Edward, donde el ya me esperaba con la puerta abierta, y listo para consolarme…**

__

_**Y yo recuerdo aquellos besos como, **_

_**Si hubiesen sido ayer,**_

_**Lo dulce de tus labios que para mi,**_

_**Sabían a Miel, mi cuerpo poco apoco**_

_**Adentrándose en tus cenotas, y lo tierno de tu piel,**_

_**Susurros en tus oídos que me hacían excitar,**_

_**Lo bien que nos sentíamos a la hora de amar,**_

_**Cada minuta, cada segundo lo solíamos disfrutar,**_

_**Baby, pero ahora ya no estas.**_

_**Coro Final**_

**Edward, vámonos, dije soltando una lagrima, la ultima que soltaría por el, desde ahora solo vería por nuestra felicidad y nuestro futuro: **_**La eternidad.**_

**_A/U: Este capitulo es cortito, realmente no me gusta el Jacob/Bella- prefiero que las cosas terminen por la paz... Pero... bueno la cancion se me hizo la adecuada... Igual que en el capt. anterior donde el compositor se la canta a su hija..._**

**_Dejen muchos reviews... POr favor..._**


	3. La boda

La Boda

**Luego de 3 semanas entrando y saliendo de tiendas, hoy era el gran día, me uniría con Edward para toda la eternidad…**

**Toda la mañana Alice, Esme y Rosalie se dedicaron a vestirme, maquillarme y peinarme, este ultimo un intento fallido, pues mi cabello de ninguna forma quedo bien.**

**Mi vestido era otro asunto, este era magnifico y solo por el debía admitir que Alice tenia muy buen gusto, era mi vestido de color blanco perla, con un corsé en la parte superior, decorado con un bordado de color azul, el escote es en V y tampoco es muy ampón pues con lo torpe que soy de seguro me caería, aunque no me importa pues se que los brazos de mi Hermoso Edward siempre estarán ahí para recibirme…**

**También algo que estuvo apunto de hacerme llorar y arruinar todo el trabajo fue cuando mi mama (Esme), y mis hermanas me dieron las 3 cosas esenciales…**

**Alice, me dijo:**

**Bella, no te puedes casar sin joyas, así que mi regalo y el de Jasper es…. Un hermoso juego que tiene un collar con un corazón, unos pendientes y pulsera que hacen juego con el…**

**Y dime ¿Te gusta?, di que si, si…**

**Alice, gracias esta hermoso y también le daré las gracias a Jasper…**

**Luego siguió Esme:**

**Hija, desde que entraste por la puerta de nuestra casa fuiste considerada eso, mi hija, le devolviste la sonrisa a Edward y por ello te estaré eternamente agradecida, mi obsequio es lo "algo azul" que debes llevar:**

**Y me entrego un hermoso ligero hecho por ella, en el tono que obviamente más le gustaba a Edward: Azul.**

**La ultima y la que mas sentimiento me dio fue Rosalie:**

**Bella, yo se que en un inicio no nos llevamos muy bien, pero ahora se que harás muy feliz a Edward y que seremos un gran Familia, me haces un honor en convertirte en mi hermana y para demostrarlo yo te daré lo "algo prestado"… Es una pequeña tiara, que use en mi primera boda con Emmett, ahora quiero que tú la uses…**

**Mientras me decía esto, se me acerco y me la coloco, en ese momento las abrase a todas y no se cuantas veces repite cuanto las quería y lo feliz que me hacia….**

**Ellas me dijeron que parara que ya se nos estaba haciendo tarde, y yo acepte, por que por extraño que parezca, quería casarme, quería estar por siempre con Edward, y por ello yo daría todo.**

**Baje, del cuarto de Alice donde me estaban preparando y me dirigí hacia las escaleras, donde unos emocionados Emmett y Jasper me esperaban…**

**¿Qué hacen aquí chicos? Yo me los imaginaba ya en la iglesia…**

**Hermanita, hermanita, nosotros nos vamos a encargar de que llegues sin un rasguño a la iglesia…**

**Aparte- Agrego Jasper- Como vamos hacer hermanos muy pronto, también nosotros queríamos dedicarte unas palabras…**

**Si!!, unas palabras, como agradecerte por lo que vas a hacer esta noche con el pequeñín de Edward- Dijo Emmett con una mirada insinuante.**

**En ese momento me puse roja como un jitomate, como el me decía eso…**

**Emmett!!.**

**¿Qué? Yo solo dijo la verdad, cierto Jasper.**

**Emmett, si no quieres que le de un infarto a Bella y que Edward nos mate por ello, mejor vámonos de una vez y deja de repetirle eso…**

**Ahhh, pero si yo solo mencionaba un hecho…**

**Muchachos, ya basta, nos podemos ir- Pregunte ansiosa… No tenía ánimos para ver como para seguir en esa platica…**

**Si, Bella, Emmett, me haces el honor…**

**¿El honor de que?.. En ese momento Emmett me cargo y me llevo a velocidad vampírica, hasta la limusina blanca que esperaba afuera de la Mansión para llevarnos a la iglesia…**

**Ambos me subieron al coche y luego ellos ingresaron en el asiento del conductor…**

**Jasper era el que conducía, yo suponía que si conducía Emmett no saldría viva, así que agradecía que condujera Jasper…**

**En menos de lo que suponía llegamos a la iglesia, donde ya estaban todos reunidos…**

**Afuera esperándome, estaba mi papa…**

**Hija, te ves hermosa- me comento Charlie mirándome de arriba abajo.**

**Mmm, gracias papa…**

**En aquel momento la marcha nupcial empezó, indicando así que era el momento de ingresar a la iglesia, me agarre del brazo de mi papa y juntos comenzamos a avanzar hacia el altar donde mi Edward, vestido con un Smoking negro que resaltaba aun más su belleza, me esperaba…**

**Llegue hasta el altar y mi papa le entrego mis manos a Edward y nos susurro un:**

**Suerte….**

**La ceremonia dio inicio, era muy bonita, pero al fin había llegado la hora de las palabras que nos unirían para siempre…**

**Edward Anthony Cullen- ¿Acepta usted a Isabella Marie Swan? Como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte nos separe…**

**Acepto- Dijo mi dulce ángel, mientras me ponía el aniño y me susurraba un **

**Eternamente…**

**Luego me toco a mí…**

**Isabella Marie Swan ¿Acepta usted a Edward Anthony Cullen? Como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe…**

**Acepto- Dije convencida de ello mientras introducía el anillo en el perfecto dedo de Edward.**

**Bueno… ¿Hay alguien se oponga a esta sagrada unión?... Espero unos momentos y al nadie decir nada continuo…**

**Ya que nadie se opone los declaro marido y mujer…**

**Puede besar a la novia… Edward se inclino hacia mi, y me dio un apasionado beso, mientras me sujetaba la cintura y me cargaba…**

**Salimos de eso modo de la iglesia el cargándome en sus fuerte brazos… mientras los invitados aplaudían y nos aventaban arroz…**

**Nos subimos en la limusina, y Jasper, esta vez sin Emmett, fue el que nos regreso a la Mansión para la fiesta…**

**Sra. Cullen, esta usted contenta- Me pregunto Edward mientras me sentaba en su regazo**

**Por supuesto Sr. Cullen, usted que creía, si me case con el más maravilloso y perfecto de los hombres.**

**Sra. Cullen, me alaga, pero sabe usted que la amo…**

**Claro que lo se, dije mientras me aferraba a su cuello y lo besaba…**

**Llegamos a la Mansión Cullen, realmente Alice se había esmerado, todo el jardín estaba cubierto por una lona de color blanco y ala entrada había un gran arco decorado con rosas rojas y una blanca en el centro…**

**Nos bajamos de la limusina, y caminamos hacia el Jardín donde los invitados nos esperaban, en medio del jardín había una gran pista de baile, la cual estaba rodeada por las mesas, en la mesa principal, había una gran torta, con una pareja de cera hasta arriba, Edward y Yo…**

**Bella, Bella, vamos apúrate tienes que comer para que después puedas bailar… Me grito una exaltada Alice…**

**Pero Alice, yo no voy a bailar…**

**Bella, no vas a bailar conmigo… Me susurro Edward poniendo cara de perrito triste…**

**Hay, esta bien con ustedes dos unidos nadie puede, pero verán algún día…**

**Si, si claro Bella, ahora vamos a la mesa…**

**Me dijeron ambos y llevándome hacia el centro de la primera mesa….**

**Estando ya sentados, todos empezamos a comer, y dijo todos por que también mi familia Vampírica lo hacia, y de vez en cuando podía notar la molestia con que lo hacían, pero yo les agradecía todo esto… Todo lo que habían hecho por mí… y seguían haciendo.**

**Cuando acabamos de comer, o por lo menos yo, Alice me llevo a rastras hacia la pista de baile donde un rojo Charlie, me esperaba yo suponía que para bailar….**

**NO, NO… Alice… ¿por que?, no soy tu hermana, por que me quieres ver demostrar mi torpeza…**

**Bella, es solo un baile, tranquila aparte tú y yo sabemos que nadie aquí te dejara caer, así que, compórtate como una Cullen y demuestra que sabes bailar-**

**Me dijo mientras, me dejaba con Charlie e iba en busca de su Jasper…**

**Empezó la música, y mi papa y yo empezamos, a bailar al compás de la música… No comentamos nada, simplemente nos concentramos en no hacer el ridículo, cuando acabo la pieza, Carlisle vino a hacia nosotros y me pidió bailar con el una pieza, yo no se la negué, el era mi papa, ahora y lo sería eternamente…**

**Con el a diferencia de Charlie, si hable:**

**Hija, te quiero dar las gracias, le devolviste, la alegría a nuestra familia, a Edward, nunca en los años que llevo con el, lo vi sentirse tan bien como se encuentra contigo, tan completo…**

**Esto fue mientras bailábamos, yo me conmoví y le di un abrazo… El cual el no se esperaba de mi parte… y mucho menos con Charlie ahí...**

**Gracias, gracias a ti a todos los demás por aceptar en su familia… papa... Esto último lo susurre… Pero sabia que el me oiría…**

**Carlisle, me devolvió el abrazo y me entrego a Edward que en ese momento llegaba…**

**Felicidades, Edward, escogiste a una mujer maravillosa… Carlisle le dijo completamente conmovido...**

**Gracias, papa… Dijo mi marido mientras me agarraba de la cintura y me daba un beso**

**Bailas, Conmigo Sra. Cullen- Me dijo dedicándome una pequeña reverencia…**

**Claro, Sr. Cullen…**

**Atención… Todos… - Grito Alice…**

**Ahora viene el baile de los Novios… ****Su cancion: Every time we touch- Cascada**

__

_**I still hear your voice**_

_**When you sleep next to me,**_

_**I still feel you touch,**_

_**In my dreams,**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,**_

_**With I you is hard to survive…**_

**Con este primer verso me quede helada era justamente lo que yo sentía, era como lo que yo pensaba que yo sin Edward no puedo ni podre vivir nunca…**

_**Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,**_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly,**_

_**Can you feel my hear beat fast, I want this a last,**_

_**Need you by my side...**_

_**Cause every time we touch I feel the static,**_

_**And every time we kiss a reach for the sky,**_

_**Can you hear my heart beat slow,**_

_**I can't let you go,**_

_**Need you in my life…**_

**Esto era increíble, la cancion se amoldaba perfectamente, a todo sentimiento en mi corazón por Edward: Lo quería **_**eternamente**_** en mi vida, no en mi vida, no en mi **_**existencia.**_

**Mientras mis pensamientos iban y venían una y otra vez de la cancion, mi cuerpo seguía el ritmo de la cancion, junto al de Edward y mis ojos no se despegaban de los suyos y me percataba de que por momentos estos se volvían cada vez más oscuros, y que también estaba impregnado con ¿lujuria?...**

_**I still hear your voice**_

_**When you sleep next to me,**_

_**I still feel you touch,**_

__

_**In my dreams,**_

_**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,**_

_**With I you is hard to survive…**_

_**Your arms are my castle,**_

_**Your heart is my sky...**_

_**They way put my tears if I cry**_

_**The good and the bad times,**_

_**With you through them all…**_

_**You make me rise when I fall…**_

**Esta cancion me lo estaba diciendo, el nunca me dejaría caer, el siempre estaría conmigo y yo con el… Me fije una vez más en sus ojos… Y solo vi una cosa… Amor…**

**Te amo… lo sabias pregunte al mas perfecto de los vampiros…**

**Lo se… Yo también…**

**Y continuamos bailando… Dejándonos llevar por esa hermosa tonada que tan bien nos iba…**

_**Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,**_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly,**_

_**Can you feel my hear beat fast, I want this a last,**_

_**Need you by my side...**_

_**Cause every time we touch I feel the static,**_

_**And every time we kiss a reach for the sky,**_

_**Can you hear my heart beat slow,**_

_**I can't let you go,**_

_**Need you in my life…**_

_**Cause every time we touch I get this feeling,**_

_**And every time we kiss I swear I can fly,**_

_**Can you feel my hear beat fast, I want this a last,**_

__

_**Need you by my side...**_

**La cancion termino entre aplausos de los invitados, y un apasionado beso por parte de mi marido…**

**Te gusto la cancion, Bella… Edward me dijo con cierta malicia en su voz…**

**Si, me encanto, es como si dijera todo lo que yo siento por ti… y aun falta… le conteste perdiéndome de nueva cuenta en sus ojos…**

**Que, bueno, yo la escogí… me contesto mientras me dedicaba mi sonrisa favorita**

**QUE tú la escogiste, por que no me dijiste… Pregunte realmente conmovida**

**Por que me encanto para nosotros y quería que fuera una sorpresa…**

**Gracias… le susurre mientras me aventaba a sus brazos... Y varias lágrimas caían por mis mejillas…**

**No, hay de que hoy tú me hiciste el hombre más feliz, sobre la faz de la tierra…**

**Luego de eso, la fiesta siguió yo baile 4 piezas más 2 de ellas con Edward y otras 2 con mis hermanos que también se veían bastante felices…**

**Al final Emmett nos dedico un discurso muy bonito y serio para ser Emmett… para que después lo invitados y Charlie se retiraran…**

**Cuando se fueron todo y yo me despedí de Charlie… Edward se preparo para una de las últimas promesas por cumplir...**

**Me cargo en forma de recién casados, y me llevo corriendo a su habitación… lo último que alcance a ver fue a Alice deseándome suerte y diciendo que todo saldría bien…**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Me interesa su opinión ¿Quieren Lemon?… Por favor dejen opinen… denle al GO y ayúdenme a decidir… **


	4. Noche de Bodas

**Perfecta…**

**Edward, me cargo dentro de la casa sin detenerse hasta llegar a su habitación, cuando ingresamos en ella, me di cuenta que estaba decorada con pétalos de rosa y velas aromáticas, y justo en medio de la gran cama, había un gran corazón de pétalos rojos y en medio del corazón había una rosa blanca…**

**Una voz súper aterciopelada en mi oído interrumpió mis pensamientos…**

**Edward: Te gusta, Amor… Esto lo hice yo solo para ti, para esta noche…**

**Bella: Oh, Edward, esto es tan maravilloso…**

**Edward suavemente me deposito en el suelo, mientras yo me giraba y cruzaba mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para besarle, el beso que compartimos no era como los que usualmente nos dábamos, este derramaba pasión, amor y lujuria, rompí el beso en un intento de respirar, pero error mío, alce mi cara para mirar a Edward y toparme con sus ojos, que estaban llenos de amor y deseo, que una vez más me dejaron sin respirar, como evitarlo, el iba a cumplir el ultimo de mis deseos humanos, y lo iba hacer aun en contra de sus instintos…**

**Este fue mi ultimo pensamiento coherente de esa noche, puesto que Edward empezó a correr sus manos atreves de mi cuerpo, llegando a donde el corsé se desamarraba, comenzando a quitármelo, mientras yo recorría, su pecho, aun cubierto, e intentaba quitarle su camisa, sin embargo mi torpeza y el dulce movimiento de los labios de Edward en mi cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían mi espalda no era de mucha ayuda… Edward notando mi desesperación, se quedo quieto como una estatua esperando que yo continuara con mi trabajo de quitarle el saco y la camisa… Cuando logre mi objetivo, acerque mi boca al lóbulo de su oreja derecha, susurre un ****Te Amo**** y fui recorriendo un camino de suaves besos, hasta llegar a la base de su cuello, donde plante un beso más intenso, no podía controlarme, el sabor de su piel, era exquisito y no quería para de probarlo, sin embargo tuve que dejarlo, al sentir como el suavemente me despojaba completamente del vestido… Lo que el no se esperaba, era la lencería que Alice y Rosalie me habían obligado usar, esta era del tono de Azul, que a Edward le gustaba más en mi, y que en mi se veía **_**apetecible, **_**en este momento jure apreciar a Alice y Rosalie**__**por toda la eternidad, pues al echar una mirada rápida a los ojos de Edward, descubrí que ya no eran, de su característico topacio liquido, si no de un color Ónix intenso y llenos de lujuria…**

**Edward: Oh, Bella, eres la creatura más hermosa, que he tenido el placer de ver en toda mi existencia…**

**El me dijo esto susurrándolo, en mi oído, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera mi piel, yo me acerque de nuevo a su boca y de nuevo comenzamos a besarnos, **

**mientras el recorría mi espalda y abdomen con sus manos, en cuanto yo no paraba de recorrer con las mías su torso desnudo, el en un momento puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura y me cargo, yo no pude evitar enredar mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, cuando lo hice el exclamo un gemido de placer que me recorrió de pies a cabeza, mientras continuábamos besándonos, caímos de manera suave en la cama, gracias a la destreza de mi **_**esposo**_**, con su cuerpo sobre el mío, y yo sintiendo, toda la excitación, que sentía Edward, en ese momento, golpeando sobre la parte baja de mi abdomen, ocasionando, que me sintiera, aun más deseosa de continuar… Ambos seguimos besándonos como si el mundo se fuera acabar, si no lo hacíamos… en un momento Edward se me quedo viendo a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso para avanzar, yo solo moví mi cabeza en modo de afirmación, y el empezó a depositar un suave camino de dulces y fríos besos sobre mi piel hasta llegar al comienzo de mis pechos, donde se detuvo, paso sus manos sobre mi espalda y con cuidado quito el sujetador, lo aventó sin delicadeza a un parte de la habitación, y volvió su vista hacía mis pechos, comenzando a depositar suaves besos en donde mi piel cambia de mi usual color pálido, a uno mas oscuro, provocando que yo lanzara pequeños gemidos, mi corazón casi se me saliese y mi cara adoptara otro tono de rojo, sin embargo el continuo haciéndolo, al parecer disfrutaba de mis reacciones, el placer que me abarco fue mucho y mis pechos se lo demostraron a Edward, por que después de un rato de chuparlos y besarlos, se pusieron mas sensibles y duros de la cuenta, cuando noto esto, el se detuvo y continuo, bajando, mientras sus manos recorrían mis piernas, mis muslos, yo estaba perdida ante las caricias, y el placer, que estas me provocaban… Edward llegó ami parte más intima, y empezó a deslizar, la ultima y diminuta prenda que me cubría… Cuando estuve completamente desnuda ante el, Edward se quedo contemplándome y yo me sonroje… Pero no deje que la pena me pusiera en shock, ahora era mi turno para explorarlo a el… Me deshice poco a poco de su abrazo y cambie de posiciones, yo arriba de el y el debajo de mi, comencé como el comenzó, deslizando mis labios por toda la piel de su pecho y descendiendo poco a poco hasta su abdomen y más abajo… Cuando llegue a la orilla del pantalón, comencé a desabrocharlo, mis manos estaban temblorosas, pero aun así, lo logre… Se lo quite, despacio, llevándome conmigo sus bóxers, cuando se lo saque por completo me quede asombrada…Por que este vampiro tiene que ser excepcionalmente bueno en todo… Y es que la verdad, nunca en mi vida, había visto un hombre desnudo, y bueno Edward, lo tenía… Grande… Era la única definición, que encontraba, para lo que me hallaba contemplando…**

**Edward: Bella, sucede algo….**

**Me pregunto, Edward, viendo mi expresión…**

**Bella: No, nada… Estoy lista…**

**Edward: Enserio, podemos, esperar más, si tú quieres…**

**Bella: No Edward, estoy lista…**

**Diciendo esto Edward volvió a colocarse arriba de mi, sin que su peso, me aplastara completamente, me miro directamente a los ojos, se acerco y me dio un beso profundo mientras, se deslizaba, dentro de mi, sentí una pequeña punzada de dolor en cierto punto, pero después cuando suavemente me adecuo a tenerlo dentro de mi experimente el mayor de los placeres que pude haber en este mundo, estar con la persona amada entregándose mutuamente sin importar nada… Después de las envestidas suaves, el ritmos de sus penetraciones empezó a aumentar, al igual que sus besos y caricias en mi cuerpo, yo seguí gustosa el aumento de ritmo con mis caderas, haciendo que el entrara aun más en mí, y que la ocas veces que me concentraba en lo que decía, escuchara mi nombre, acompañado de gemidos y gruñidos, mientras yo me mantenía abrazada a el e intentaba unirme a el de toda las formas posibles…**

**Edward, te amo, te amo, no me dejes nunca, más, más, más… Era todo lo que intentaba salir de mi boca…**

**Bella, jamás te dejare, te amo, gracias…**

**Fue lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de que ambos llegáramos a clímax juntos… El explotando dentro de mi, fue la cosa más maravillosa que pude haber sentido, y el gruñido que venía desde lo profundo de su pecho, lo que me acabo de llevar al cielo, saber que a el también le había gustado…**



**A la mañana siguiente, desperté en los brazos de la mejor de mis realidades… Me incorpore un poco, para poder verlo mejor, se veía también, como dormido, sin estarlo, con su pecho descubierto, esperen, si el continua desnudo, yo también…**

**Bella: Edward…**

**Edward: Si, Bella…**

**Bella: Entonces, ¿Si lo hicimos?... No me lo imagine**

**Edward: Bella, no tienes tan buena imaginación, y de acuerdo a tu otra pregunta, si lo hicimos, y fue la noche mas maravillosa, de mi existencia, y me reconforta pensar que te voy a tener conmigo para toda la eternidad, para repetirlo, cada noche…**

**Enserio, ya no tenía dudas, iba a transformarme, por fin vamos a estar juntos por siempre… Me avente a sus brazos sin pensarlo mucho, y el comenzó a besar pacíficamente…**

_**(Lo siento, pero hasta aquí de Lemon, si de por si no creo que el de arriba haya quedado muy bien… Lo siento… Si los desanime... Tal vez más adelante…)**_

**Yo quería más de lo de a noche, pero mala suerte la mía, Edward, se me separo de sus labios…**

**Edward: Bella, otra vez estas subestimando mi auto-control, mejor espera, hasta que va de caza y regrese bien alimentado, así tal vez…**

**Bella: Esta bien, Edward, pero no es justo…**

**Edward: Que en esta vida es justo, Sra. Cullen…**

**Bella: Pues, Sr. Cullen, ciertamente nada, pero con tenerte aquí a mi lado me basta…**

**Edward: Pues bien, como ya veo que sueño no tienes, que te parece si nos vestimos, y vamos a saludar al resto de la familia, antes de que decidan, venir a asegurarse, por si mismos, de que esas bien…**

**Bella: NO, tienes, razón, vamos a vestirnos, y bajemos, no pienso dejar, que nadie de nuestra familia nos vea así…**

**Edward: Pero si yo creo que te ves muy linda, como estas ahora…**

**Bella: Edward… Me voy a bañar vienes conmigo, o te quedas solo en la cama…**

**Dije incorporándome de la misma, llevándome la sabana y los pétalos conmigo… Descubriendo a Edward de paso…**

**Edward: Bella, vemos a bañarnos…**

**Me levanto velozmente, y nos dirigió hacia el baño de su cuarto… Nos "bañamos" rápidamente, nos vestimos… Y bajamos, para encontrar al resto de nuestra familia, en la sala… Esperándonos…**

**Emmett: Bueno Eddie- Poo, disfrutaste la noche…**

**Edward: Deja de llamarme, Eddie, Emmett, y si gracias por tu interés…**

**Esto, era el colmo, como Emmett, se atrevía a preguntar, esas cosas… Pero bueno si me iba a unir a esta familia, me tendría que acostumbrar a estas cosas…**

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Transformación

**Transformación**

**Edward POV**

**Hoy iba hacer un día muy difícil para todos…. Hoy cumpliría la ultima de las promesas que tenia para con Bella, una la había cumplido después de la Boda, y ahora me tocaba la que más confusión y dolor me causaba, como podía yo quitarle el alma a un ángel tan hermoso como el que ahora dormía en mis brazos, convertirla en un mounstro como yo… Y sin embargo soy egoísta, pues deseo tenerla para toda la eternidad conmigo…**

**De repente Bella, se mueve entre mis brazos demostrándome que pronto su sueño terminaría…**

**Buenos días, amor- Le dije acabando de despertarla, ella volteo su cara hacia mi, y vi en sus ojos, que sabia que hoy era el día… Y como si ella pudiera leerme la mente me dijo…**

**Edward, antes de todo lo que suceda este día, te quería hablar, desde el momento que revelaste tu secreto, tuviste una idea equivocada de ti, tu no eres un ser sin alma, si lo fueras, no me amarías como lo haces, no amarías a nuestra familia como lo haces… Si nuestra familia no tuviera alma, no se defenderían unos a otros como lo hacen… Tú no eres un mounstro, tú tienes alma, y no solo una si no 2 por que la mía desde el momento que te vi te perteneció… Y lo más importante aunque no tengamos alma, deseo estar contigo para la eternidad, sin ti no sería nada… Y si no mal recuerdo tú una vez me dijiste que nadie se ve realmente como es, eso aplica también para ti, por ello, quieres que estés tranquilo, si muero hoy, y créeme que estoy segura de que eso no sucederá, seré feliz, por que abre muerto entre tus brazos y otorgándote todo de mi, y si todo pasa seré feliz, por que estaremos siempre juntos… Entendido… Otra cosa, no temas, yo soy tuya…**

**Pero, Bella… Dije intentando hacerla retroceder…**

**Pero, nada, Edward, yo quiero esto, junto a ti y a nuestra familia… Y ahora discúlpame necesito mi minuto humano, a menos que desees venir conmigo…**

**No, ve, Bella, yo te espero aquí…**

**Mi ángel se levanto de la cama, y se dirigió hacia el baño de nuestra habitación, mientras yo me quedaba pensando lo que ella me había dicho, reconociendo que era verdad, ella describió las cosas de una forma que yo no las había visto ahora más que nunca estaba seguro, Bella sería como yo y siempre estaríamos juntos… Decidí unirme a Bella en el Baño, ya que escuche que ella seguía dándose una ducha, me desvestí rápidamente y la sorprendí abrazándola por la cintura, ella se **

**volteo para darme la cara y darme un beso que yo no me esperaba, acabamos de bañarnos juntos, nos cambiamos, y salimos a ver los preparativos para este día…**

**Abajo ya nos esperaban los demás todos se notaban ansiosos, pero Carlisle fue el único que se atrevió a hablar:…**

**Bueno, como todos sabemos, hoy Bella será oficialmente una Cullen, lo que quiero preguntar, Bella estas completamente segura de querer hacer esto…**

**Carlisle, si estoy segura y lista…**

**Pues, entonces, donde quieres que llevemos acabo la transformación… **

**Si, se puede, en la habitación de Edward…**

**Edward, estas de acuerdo… **

**Claro, papa…**

**Esta bien, ahora, Bella, tenemos la teoría de que si antes de morderte y durante la transformación, te inyectamos con morfina, esta podría disminuir un poco el dolor, no estamos seguros, pero podríamos intentarlo…**

**Carlisle, esta bien…**

**En ese caso procedamos, antes de eso, niños, palabras para su hermana…**

**Em: Hermanita, no puedo esperar, veras cuantas travesuras haremos tú y yo, cuando despiertes, y yo me asegurare de que aprendas a cazar, será emocionante… **

**Rose: Bella, no le hagas caso a este… Yo lo controlo… Y tranquila, pronto seremos una familia completa…**

**Jasper: Bella, se que nunca he sido muy cercano pero te deseo la suerte del mundo, espero que después podamos conversar más…**

**Alice: Bella, lo he visto todo, va a salir estupendo, veras el hermosos guardarropas nuevo que compraremos…**

**Esme: Hija, veras, que todo sale bien…**

**Bella: Gracias, a todos… Los quiero…**

**En ese momento, la tome en mis brazos, y corrí hasta nuestra habitación, seguidos rápidamente por Carlisle… Cuando llegamos la recosté suavemente en la cama, la acune en mis brazos y presione mis labios contra el hueco de su cuello… Me prepare mentalmente para los siguientes 3 días de ver a mi Bella sufrir, pero también para pasar la eternidad con ella…**

**Bella, estas lista… **

**Siempre, Edward…**

**Abrí mis labios poco a poco, contra el descanso de su cuello, dejando que mis dientes rozaran su delicada piel, la mordí suavemente, a ella le recorrió un escalofrió… Carlisle se acerco a nosotros y le inyecto la morfina, de ahí, ya solo faltaba esperar…**

**3 días después**********

**Hoy, mi querida Bella, va a despertar, estos 3 días, no fueron tan terribles gracias a la morfina sin embargo, Bella, sufrió al final, debido a que el efecto de la morfina estaba pasando y como su piel ya era como la mía, no era posible inyectarle más.. Pero la tortura ya se acabo…**

**Edward, estas aquí…**

**Por fin, despertó, despertó…**

**Si, mi amor, para siempre… Te ves hermosa Bella, ven párate quieres verte…**

**La levante con cuidado, de la cama, donde habíamos estado y la lleve hasta el espejo de nuestro baño… El cambio, era obvio, había crecido un poco, sus curvas se acentuaron más, sus labios se veían carnosos y de un rojo que me incitaba a besarlos, su cabello también creció hasta su cintura y era suave y sedoso, lo único que me asombraba eran sus ojos, no eran rojos, no dorados, si no que mantenían, ese precioso color café, solo que eran un poco más oscuros, posiblemente por la sed, pero aun así, ella estaba hermosa…**

**Alice: EDWARD, déjanos entrar, mi hermana esta haya adentro y yo todavía no la puedo ver, abre, abre, o rompo la puerta…**

**Em: Yo, te ayudo, Alice, ABRE EDWARD…**

**Bella: Edward, déjalos pasar antes que destrocen la casa, no quiero que Esme se moleste…**

**Enserio, Bella, podemos dejarlos afuera, a mi no me importaría…**

**Alice/Em: ESCUCHAMOS, ESO, EDWARD… **

**Bella: NO, enserio déjalos entrar…**

**Me dirigí con pesar a abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación, y enseguida fui atropellado, por mis hermanos, que sin fijarse en mi, corrieron por ver a Bella, y cuando dijo todos mis hermanos me refiero a los cuatro, los único que entraron decentemente fueron mis padres, que me ayudaron a levantarme y me acompañaron a ver que pasaba con los demás… LO que vimos, hizo que de mi **

**saliera un rugido, todos mis hermanos estaban encima de mi Bella, haciéndole preguntas, y haciendo planes que no me incluían… obviamente…**

**Carlisle: Bella, te sientes bien, sientes sed…**

**Bella: Carlisle, me siento bien, pero sobre la sed… No la siento, mi garganta me quema, pero como si no hubiera tomado agua, en mucho tiempo…**

**Carlisle: Que raro, normalmente los neófitos, tienen una sed incontrolable, pero tengo una teoría, tal vez, trajiste tu desagrado por la sangre a esta vida, eso controla tu sed…**

**Em: JAJA, Jasper, págame, me debes 4 grandes…**

**Bella: Emmett, Jasper… Que apostaron… Díganmelo ahora…**

**Jasper: No, Bella, fue idea de Emmett, yo no quería, pero-**

**Emmett: NO, mientas, Jasper, tu dijiste que ella iba a…**

**Jasper: NO, Bella, no lo escuches….**

**El pánico se esparcía por la habitación… Bella ahora era un neófito, podía con los 2… Y no creo que ellos escaparan de ella, especialmente Emmett, que ya le había jugado anteriormente varias bromas y bueno Jasper, lo que hizo debió ser muy malo como para que ahora hasta ami me bloqueara sus pensamientos…**

**Emmett: JASPER APOSTO QUE POR LO MENOS MATARIAS A 1 HUMANO; YO DIJE QUE NO, QUE EDWAD NO TE DEJARÍA…**

**Eso era increíble, Jasper aposto contra Bella, va a tener problemas… Aunque en cierta parte lo comprendo, el seguirá siendo el más débil de la familia, cuando pensaba que ahora iba a ser Bella… Pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, Jasper y Emmett salieron volando por la ventana, y Bella ni siquiera los toco, aunque sus ojos demostraban lo enojada que estaba… ella se calmo, y como si volviera en si pregunto…**

**Bella: Oigan, a donde se fueron Emmett y Jasper…**

**Bella no viste que salieron volando… Pregunte como no lo había visto**

**Alice: JAJA, Bella, ese es tu poder telequinesis, puedes mover, objetos y personas con tu mente, Wow, te imaginas, todo lo que podemos hacer con el…**

**Carlisle: Increíble…**

**Eso era nuevo, Bella, tiene un poder que como dice Alice… Puede ser muy útil… Todos nos callamos un momento, pero el regreso de Emmett y Jasper, nos volvió a la realidad…**

**Emmett: WOW, Bella, hazlo de nuevo…**

**Bella: Emmett, es que yo no se como lo hice...**

**Jasper: Por mi no lo recuerdes…**

**Emmett: Bella, vamos a cazar… Un oso nos espera… SI**

**Bella: Esta bien, Em…**

**De esa forma todos nos preparamos para salir a cazar…**

**A/U: Si lo se porfin nuevo capitulo... Perdon por la tardanza pero aqui esta y espero les guste...**


	6. Primera Caza

**Primera Caza…**

**Bella POV**

**Mi familia y yo salimos corriendo hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de nuestra casa en Alaska, de ahí, un olor delicioso llego hasta mí, el olor de un puma, mis instintos me controlaron, y le di casa al gran puma, cuando lo alcance, una pelea se inicio entre los dos, el me veía fijamente, como calculando por donde debía atacarme, yo lo veía de igual manera, de un momento a otro el salto y yo lo esquive mientras me colocaba detrás de el y colocaba mis dientes sobre su garganta, los inserte de una sola mordida y empecé a succionar rápidamente el sabroso y caliente liquido que brotaba por la garganta del puma, cuando no hubo una gota más que absorber deje caer su cuerpo y voltee a ver a mi alrededor ahí estaba toda la familia observándome tan atentamente, que juro que si continuara siendo humana, ya me hubiera sonrojado, Edward me sonrió con esa preciosa sonrisa suya mientras corría a envolverme con sus brazos…**

**Edward: Lo hiciste perfecto, Amor…**

**Em: Y, yo que creía que te iba a enseñar algo, tienes una magnifica forma de ataque…**

**Jasper: Es cierto, hermana mis respetos…**

**Alice: Que te dije Bella, todo sale de maravilla…**

**En este momento, ni nunca, me arrepentiría de la decisión que tome, y justo ahora se que es la mejor que hecho…**

**Edward: Bella, quieres ver como caza Emmett…**

**Bella: Claro… Vamos…**

**Ambos corrimos hacia la entrada de una cueva donde ya estaba toda la familia junta observando como Emmett, irritaba a un oso recién levantado, el oso parecía furioso por la manera en lanzaba sus ataques contra Emmett, pero el los esquivaba con una facilidad asombrosa, no se en que momento el se lazo encima del oso y comenzaba a pelear con el de manera brutal, de pronto, oí como el cuello del oso se rompía y Emmett, empezaba a succionar la sangre, en un momento se detuvo y **

**Rosalie se acerco a el oso, y de la misma manera empezó a succionar de el hasta dejarlo vacio, Edward se acerco aun más a mi y me susurro muy quedo…**

**Edward: Hay veces, que Emmett caza y Rosalie solo bebe, comparten su comida… es extraño pero ellos así lo hacen… Por ejemplo hoy cuando tú cazabas me dieron unas terribles ganas de ayudarte y beber contigo… Tal vez, si tu quieres en otra ocasión… **

**Bella: Claro, Edward…**

**Carlisle: Bueno, después de esta demostración, los demás vamos a cazar, para poder regresar a la casa…**

**Tardamos 20 minutos más en lo que los demás bebían, en solo este paseo, me percate de sus distintos modos para cazar… El de Emmett era brutal, el de Alice grácil, de Jasper salvaje, Esme tierno, Carlisle rápido, y por ultimo Edward, el de el es extraño no lo puedo describir y si encuentro una palabra sería perfecto, como el…**

**Regresamos a la casa, y me di cuenta de que estaba sucia, invite a Edward a unirse conmigo en un baño el acepto gustoso, cuando bajamos de nuevo a la sala, después de un delicioso baño, vimos que la familia estaba reunida en la sala fue cuando recordé una de las promesas que le había hecho a Edward, cuando todavía era humana, que cuando fuera un neófito, retaría a Emmett a un pulso, y esta era una oportunidad perfecta… Solté la mano de Edward y me paré enfrente de Emmett y Jasper que se encontraba jugando uno de sus videojuegos…**

**Bella: Emmett, hermano…**

**Emmett: Que, quieres, hermanita… No estorbes, no ves que estamos jugando…**

**Esme: Emmett, no le hablas así a tu hermana discúlpate…**

**Emmett: Esta bien, mamá… Que deseas hermanita…**

**Bella: Emmett, quiero un pulso contigo…**

**Emmett: Lo hubieras dicho desde un inicio, estas segura que quieres perder contra el gran y súper fuerte Emmett…**

**Carlisle: Emmett, no subestimes a tu hermana, es un neófito, acuérdate…**

**Emmett: Lo se, por eso…**

**Esme: Si van a tener un pulso, háganlo afuera, no quiero que mis muebles se vean dañados…**

**Em/Be: Si, mamá…**

**Bella: Entonces, Emmett, estás listo para comer tierra…**

**Emmett: Mejor, prepárate tú…**

**Salimos todos al jardín y nos preparamos para comenzar…**

**Jasper: Esperen 10 a Bella…**

**Edward: Y le entro, 20 a Bella**

**Le di a mi marido una mirada de aprecio, y luego voltee la vista de nuevo al frente…**

**Rose: Yo también, pero 30 a Emmett**

**Emmett hizo lo mismo que yo con Edward y luego me vio de nuevo…**

**Carlisle: Nosotros estamos contigo Bella, Esme y Yo 40 a Bella…**

**Bella: Alice tu faltas, no apuesta…**

**Alice: No, Bella, yo ya se quien ganara… No sería justo…**

**Bella: Esta bien, Alice… Comencemos…**

**Jasper se paro en medio de nosotros y sujeto nuestras manos…**

**Jasper: 3…2…1… Inicien…**

**Emmett, era en verdad fuerte tanto que en un momento movió mi mano pero yo me recupere fácilmente, y empecé a contra-atacar, utilice toda mi fuerza y al final después de tensionantes minutos, logre que la mano de Emmett, cayera de su lado, con todo y Emmett derrumbándolo en el piso, estaba llorando como un niño a quien le quitan un dulce, yo me fui rápidamente al lado de Edward, quien estaba **

**cobrándole a Rosalie, al igual que los demás... Después de haber saldado sus cuentas, Rosalie agarro de la oreja a Emmett y le susurro algo así como…**

**Rosalie: Ahorita vas a ver, perdí mucho dinero por tu culpa…**

**Con esto todos rompimos a reír, si la eternidad se iba a aparecer a esto siempre, tome la decisión más acertada… **


End file.
